We need to get him back
by SweetsweetRoses
Summary: After the disappearance of Shiro, Lance is determined to get information about him from the Galra Cruiser to help his team but at what cost? What will happen to Lance on the ship? What will happen to the team when they realize that Lance may have been captured by the Galra? better yet... Killed.


"Where is Lance!? We need your help!" Keith yelled through the comms

The Paladins of Voltron where in a midst of fighting a fleet from the Galra Empire looking to capture the lions, again. This has started to become a regular occurrence as the only thing that can defeat Zarkon and the Galra empire was indeed, Voltron.

"Can anybody spot the Red Paladin? " Allura exclaimed as she was being chased by Galra fighters

"The Ion Canon is about to fire! Watch out!" Pidge yelled as she was trying to take out as many Galra fighters as she can.

"Wait. . . Lance what are you doing?" Hunk questioned

"I'm doing what I have too, Good Luck." Lance calmly replied. The team wanted to ask him more about what he had just said, especially Keith since he knew Lance had doubts of him being a Paladin of Voltron.

"What d- Watch out Pidge!" Keith was going to ask him what he meant but he couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to protect his team. He would ask Lance what he meant when the arrive back to the Castle of the Lions.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Lance knew what he was going to do, he knew his team would be able to take care of the Galra fighters themselves. Granted, Keith is now in the Black Lion as Shiro was no where to found after there last attack with Zarkon, and Lance is in Red after being able to accept Keith as the new head of Voltron, and Allura was with Blue. Of Course, Hunk and Pidge stayed in the same lions, Green with Pidge, and Yellow with Hunk. The team had a good leader who would take care of the attack and get the team home safely Lance reassured himself.

Lance looked back at his team, no family, before heading straight towards the Galra's main fleet with Red.

Lance had a plan though, he thought it through, over and over again until he knew for sure. He could do this on his own. His plan? Board the Galra Cruiser while the team taking care of the fighters and see if Shiro was on board or any information was there that related to Shiro or his known name, 'Champion'. Then, meet with the rest of the team and face the consequences. Lance already knows everyone, he means everyone, will be mad or heck, even disappointed at him. He didn't care though, he needed to help his family. He finally starts his plans, he reaches his head to his helmet and turns of his comms so he can only hear them but they cant hear him.

"Hey girl, I know I'm not your original Paladin but, this will help the team and the other lions. Are you ready?" Lance said to the Red Lion.

He felt a purr in his mind from the mental bond they shared, indicating that she was ready. With that, Lance and the Red Lion set off to the Galra cruiser.

* * *

"Pidge! your 2 o'clock!" Keith exclaimed

"Thanks"

They were down to some of the last Galra fighters as Hunk has successfully damaged the Ion canon, good thing 'Yellow has some serious armor.' Hunk would never let that go. It was brutal, there were more Galra fighters then they originally thought. They just kept coming and coming. It seemed like it lasted a lot longer than it is supposed too.

"Everyone report in, anybody hurt?" Keith commanded

"No sir" replied Pidge and Hunk replied.

"I'm all good here, Keith" Allura replied. Keith took out the last fighter. There was a pause..

"Lance? Report in." Keith said. There was a long pause.

"LANCE, REPORT IN." At this point Keith was yelling as he kept being answered with long pauses.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Lance could hear that the rest of the team was starting to look for him, he wanted to desperately answer but if he did. The Galra would hear him.

'They will forgive me and I will make it back, get in and get out' He had kept saying in his head over and over again. He had made it successfully onto the Galra Cruiser while he let Red stay on the outside and hidden out of sight, he made sure she put up her particle barrier in case she was ever spotted. He had to make a distraction so the sentries would locate in that area. Luckily, he had placed bombs in some of the hangars to help with the distraction. 'Looks like I took a play out of your book Mullet' Lance thought with a smirk on his face.

The plan was going exactly as Lance had hoped for,

 _Distraction- Check_

 _Sentries and Galra heading to the are- Check_

 _Make it to the command are- Check_

All that was left to do was to gather the information from the ship. Luckily Pidge had created a new way for the Paladins to hack into the ship without actually needing a Galra present. 'That little, brilliant Pidgeon. Oh how your going to be so mad' Lance thought to himself as he stuck the drive in. He had watched Pidge do it a million times so of course, he was an expert too.

23%... 45%...

Lance kept checking the percentage and watching the doors making sure the Galra weren't returning. Lance glared back, 78% it read.

'What is taking it so long?' Lance was practically screaming in his head. He was watching his back for a few ticks before realizing the downloading was complete. He immediately sent it to Pidge and Hunk just in case, and plus Pidge would know what to do and let the others know. As the information successfully sent to Pidge AND Hunk, he knew it was time to get to Red and get the hell out of there.

He was out of the command center when he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He glanced toward it. _'oh, Quiznack'_

* * *

"Can anybody see him?" Hunk called out in desperation.

There was a very, uncomfortable and awkward long pause.

"Guess wait! Something's happening." Pidge said to break the silence, "I'm being sent something from... Lance?"

"I'm getting it too, where did he send it from?'' Hunk immediately said.

"Does somebody care to explain what the hell is happening? What are you being sent?'' Keith barked.

"I... I don't know..." Pidge slowly said. "It looks like... "

"Information." Hunk and Pidge said in unison.

"From where!?" Allura yelled

"Oh no, uh guys... The information is from the Galra cruiser. Lance.. is on that Galra cruiser." Pidge said with concern.

* * *

Author's note: Reviews are always wanted. This is all new to me and I would love some feed back! Of course this story will continue. Thank you for ready :)


End file.
